A Lovely Snow Day
by Kishchigo Sennem
Summary: It's near the holidays and everyone is getting ready for chirstmas. Will love blosssom as well? Read to find out. A scornshipping drabble.


**A Lovely Snow Day**

 **Me: This is a holiday special to all of my reviewers to my stories. I hope you can forgive me for not being active. But I promise I will upload more stories when I have a chance.**

 **Mahado: Who did you pair up in the story?**

 **Seto: She paired up you and me. She likes us together very much.**

 **Mahado: 0.0 Seriously?!**

 **Seto: Yes. Seriously.**

 **Mahado: But why? We hate each other.**

 **Seto: But we don't always have to hate each other when it comes to fanfiction.**

 **Mahado: I'm gonna regret this, aren't I?**

 **Seto: Nope. Also, Kishchigo doesn't own anything except the idea of the story.**

 **Me: Thanks Seto. And no Mahado, your not gonna regret this.**

It was a snowy day in Domino City. It was near the holidays and everyone was getting ready for Thanksgiving.

~ Kaiba's House ~

In the Kaiba house, Seto and Mokuba were putting up a Christmas tree in their living room. They got it up and decorated it with many bright and beautiful colors. After getting the decorations up, they put a star at the very top of the tree. They then stood back and looked at their work. Mokuba sat down on the couch while Kaiba got them drinks. They sat down at the fire place and drank their hot chocolate.

~ Yugi's House ~

Yugi, Mana, Mahado, and Solomon were doing the same thing in their home. After putting up the christmas tree, the four of them split up and decorated their part of the tree. Yugi put up orange, red, and black ordaments on his side of the tree. Mana put yellow, pink, and green ordaments in her part of the tree. And Mahado put purple, blue, and silver ordaments onto his part of the tree. Mahado, Mana, and Yugi helped Solomon put the angel on the very top of it.

After decorating the tree, they posed next to the tree with Yugi and Mana on the left and Mahado and Solomon on the right. Yugi held his arms and hands out that gestured to the tree. Mana had her staff between her legs and put her hands on the swirled part of her staff. Solomon held out his arms and hands in a hug like gesture towards the camrea. And Mahado was on his knees, holding his helmet with his fingers while having a light grip on his staff. The camera went off and they stood up and smiled at each other.

~ Back at Kaiba's House ~

Kaiba and Mokuba finished their drinks and went outside. It was freezing cold, but the snow made everything look pretty in white. They started to play in the snow.

~ Back At Yugi's House ~

Yugi, Mana, and Mahado went outside to see what everyone was doing. So they went to their friends houses to see if they could help them or something. Joey and Serenity were doing okay, so they didn't need any help. Tristan, Tea, and Duke didn't need any help with anything either, so they went to Kaiba's house.

~ Everyone's Side ~

Yugi, Mana, and Mahado saw Kaiba and Mokuba playing and having fun in the snow. Yugi, Mana, and Mahado were in shock. It was a first to see someone like Kaiba playing in the snow with his younger brother. Their shock then faded and replaced it with three warm smiles on their faces.

"Kaiba, may we join you guys?" Yugi asked the Kaiba brothers. They looked up at the three, then looked at each other and nodded. They looked back at Yugi, Mana, and Mahado. "Yes, you three can join us.

Yugi, Mana, and Mahado were all jumping for joy and proceded to have fun playing in the snow with the Kaiba brothers.

~ A few hours later ~

After hours of having fun and playing in the snow, the five friends went inside Kaiba's house. It was warm and cozy inside the house, so they warmed up instantly. Kaiba went into the kitchen to get everyone else a cup of hot chocolate. While he was in the kitchen, Mahado came in to see if he needed any help with anything.

"Do you need any help with anything Kaiba?" Mahado asked him as soon as he entered the kitchen. "Yeah. Can you get five mugs from that top shelf over there. I'm not tall enough to reach them." Kaiba told him. "Yeah, I'll get them for you. I don't mind at all." Mahado said as he went over to the shelf and, ever so carefully, got down five mugs for Kaiba to make hot chocolate with. After he got the mugs, he gave them to Kaiba.

""Thanks." Kaiba said to him as soon as he got the mugs for him. "No problem Kaiba." Mahado said, smiling at him. Kaiba smiled back at him and went back to making mugs of hot chocolate. "Do you want to help me make hot chocolate for the others?" Kaiba asked Mahado. "Sure, why not." Mahado said as he grabbed a spoon and started to stir a cup fill with hot chocolate.

~ A few minutes later ~

Mahado and Kaiba came out with the mugs of hot chocolate. Kaiba carried two mugs for him and Mokuba. Mahado somehow managed to carried three mugs for Yugi, Mana, and himself. They both sat down and put the mugs on the glass coffee table. Mokuba, Yugi, and Mana grabbed a cup and started to drink the hot chocolate. Kaiba grabbed a book from one of the shelfves in his living room and started to read it. Mahado casted a spell over both his and Kaiba's drinks to keep them from going cold

After Mokuba, Yugi, and Mana had their drinks, they went off to play a game together in Mokuba's room. Kaiba closed the book he was reading and went to put it away. He didn't know that Mahado put a spell over his drink, so you could imangine his surprise when he saw that his drink was still steaming hot.

He went over to his cup and took a big gulp of hot chocolate. It was still warm after taking a drink from the mug. He looked over to where Mahado was and saw him staring at the fire with his hand holding his chin.

"Hey. You okay Mahado?"Kaiba asked Mahado as he turned to look him. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking about somethings." Mahado told him as he turned to look back at the fire. "Do you, uh, want to go outside with me?" Kaiba asked him. Mahado turned to look at Kaiba again, his brown eyes were filled with a small burning blaze from the fire. His nodded his head, "Sure, why not. I would want to go outisde with you."

This made Kaiba raise an eyebrow, he never heard Mahado say something like that before. It made him curious as to what Mahado meant by what he said. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and grabbed his things to go outside with. Mahado grabbed his stuff and went outside with Kaiba.

It was already nighttime and it was snowing outside. They went to the sidewalk and stood there watching the snow fall. They stood there for a few minutes before Mahado spoke up breaking the silence between them.

"You know, I didn't think I would ever have a chance to be alone with you like this. It makes me happy just being next to you, just like we are right now." Mahado told Kaiba, who looked at him with a questioning look. "What do you mean Mahado?" Kaiba asked as they both turned to face each other completely. Mahado was hesitate when he answered. "I-I love you, K-Kaiba. I-I always have, a-and I always will."

Kaiba was spechless at what Mahado just told him. He loves him! _Mahado loves me!_ "I-I love you too, M-Mahado!" Kaiba told him as he hugged Mahado very tightly. Mahado was surprised, but then smiled and hugged Kaiba back. They both let go and Mahado leaned in and kissed Kaiba on the lips.

It was a very soft, gentle kiss. They pulled away after 5 minutes and were gasping for a little bit of air. They then returned to kiss again with more passion than before. They let go after using up all the air they had in their mouths. They were both breathing heavily after letting go.

Kaiba and Mahado looked at each other with a sparkle in their eyes and went back to watching the snow fall. But this time they were holding each others hands, showing people who passed them that they were now a couple.

 **Finally done with this story. This took a day and a half to do. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the one shot of Kaiba and Mahado.**

 **Seto: We look cute as a couple together.**

 **Mahado: I have to agree with you there.**

 **Don't forget to Rate and Review. See ya! 0.***


End file.
